Previous attempts to terminate one or more small diameter wires in the same slotted plate contact was accomplished by forcing the wires into the same slot, or by separately inserting each wire into a corresponding separate slot. By the first terminating procedure uneven gripping forces are developed on one or more wires in the same slot. According to the second terminating procedure many sequential operations are required to lace individual wires into corresponding slots.